


Out of Order

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Gaster has a daily meeting with Asgore
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Out of Order

Gaster hummed as he took off his lab coat and put on his jacket. He scrutinized his appearance in a desktop screen, straightened his collar and cuffs then glanced at his watch. It was almost 1pm.  
  
"I'll be back shortly, Dr.Alphys. I have a matter to attend to.. "  
  
"Oh... um...I-If there's something you need fetching, Doctor Gaster, I'm happy to get it for you." Alphys stammered.  
  
Gaster spoke matter of factly as he adjust his glasses. "That's a gracious offer. However, I prefer to deliver these papers personally. You just work on these disk scans; I'll be back shortly." He handed her a folder as he took the documents from the counter, stuff them in his coat pocket and hurried towards the door.  
  
"Of course, Doctor..." Alphys took the folder and opened it to the needed files and returned to her computer. "I wish I knew where he went every day," she said more so to herself. "It's always the same time, just before 1pm... And he always tidies himself up, not that he needs to, Dr. Gaster is always tidy... If I didn't know better, I'd think he was seeing someone." She sighed with a shrug as he continued her task.  
  
Outside the lab Gaster waited for the elevator. He heard it arrive and a quick glance at his watch told him it was exactly 1pm. As the doors opened, he began to tingle with heated anticipation.  
  
As the doors opened he was seized by the arm and pulled inside. The elevator closed and began to move as Gaster's companion hoisted him by the waist to turn and slam him against the wall, purposely onto the emergency stop button bringing the elevator to a jarring halt being the sudden momentum of the weight of both monsters it was carrying. Or one at least.  
  
"Come here to me." His voice spoke gruffly as Gaster was hoisted off the ground as he straddled the firm, strong body that began to thoroughly handle him. Not that Gaster was complaining...

His companion hooked his hands under Gaster's thighs as Gaster hugged his legs around him, finding his mouth and charting him with his irradecent lavender tongue he just produced whilst his companion latched onto his neck to nip up the bone until they met in a kiss. 

His companion slipped a hand under Gaster's sweater and into his ribcage handling his soul with his heavy clawed paws while he balanced Gaster against the wall, rocking his hips against his and making Gaster squirm as he went to unzip and peel away his trousers. 

"I been thinking about this all day." His companion said gruffly. 

"Rough day?" Gaster spoke with a velvet tone. 

"You have no idea." Asgore answered huskily. 

Wasting no time, Asgore released Gaster long enough to yank off Gaster's trousers as Gaster steadily undone his companions own restraints making the larger monster groan as he shoved the skeleton back against the wall while Gaster wrapped his legs around his companion. "This is gonna be so good." Asgore growled as finding the skeleton ready to go, he slipped his member out of his slacks and plunged it into Gaster's glowing pelvis.

Gaster constrained screams vibrated off them in the tiny enclosure as he thrust into him, setting a punishing rhythm, which Gaster matched, motion to motion while long, bony fingers clawed into Asgore's back. 

Wanting to bring him to a finish, Asgore lowered his hand between them and vigorously handled Gaster's glowing member until he felt the skeleton tighten his magic around him and grunt out his name in a wounded moan. Asgore continued to pump into him until he unravelled inside his body, crushing his agains't Gaster's and drinking in his cries of fulfillment.

They stayed like that for minutes, his forehead resting against Gaster's, the sweet cool feeling of his skin against warm bone. When their breathing had finally begun to steady, he loosened his grip on Gaster just enough so he could lower his legs as he slid them both to the floor, cradling the skeleton against him. Still panting slightly, he pressed a kiss onto the top of his skull and leaned against the wall.

Asgore noted the satisfaction in Gaster's voice when he heard Gaster barely manage words for once, "We should have done this months ago..." He said, putting one hand on Asgore's cheek and stroking it as he gazed up at him. "This was such a good idea of yours... I really needed that... today has been unbearable." He quipped, still steading his breathing.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Asgore smiled smugly. "I do have a good idea now and again." He said, letting his eyes appraise his partner as he stood to his feet and helped his companion back up and retrieve his trousers. "Got another one just now, in fact..."  
  
"Oh. Have you now?" Gaster smiled with a crooked brow and that same heated violet glow in his eye as he proceeded to redress. "Should I or should I not be getting dressed then?" 

Asgore only checked. "Thought I might pick you up tomorrow night and grab some dinner. Maybe a show. What'd yah say?" 

"Hm. Sounds delightful... What time?"

"5:30..."  
  
When their relationship had developed from intimate friends into lovers, they agreed that to begin with they wouldn't make it public yet despite rarely spending few nights apart as of late, the time between those moments had become far too long. Thus, Asgore had come up with the idea that they should swap their daily Core meetings from the throne room to the elevator for the sake of much needed privacy.  
  
After a few more minutes, Gaster reluctantly moved out of Asgore's arms. "I do believe it is time we returned to our respective areas, my friend" he said as he tugged and zipped up his trousers then suddenly recalling the documents poking from his coat pocket. "Oh. Yes. Here's the reports by the way. For appearances sake I'd at least breeze over it like we discussed the topic." He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Sure thing." Asgore took them and shoved it in his breast pocket with a sigh as he leaned across Gaster to press the button, then pausing to lightly kiss him again. "Guess you're right, we should be heading back..." He sighed again as he zipped his slacks while Gaster adjust his ruffled clothes and offered a quick preen to Asgore's hair then attained to his own dishevelment.  
  
"Until tomorrow then?" Gaster said, as the elevator doors once again opened on the area outside the lab.  
  
"You bet," Asgore grinned a fang bared smile, as the doors closed and he was whisked away.  
  
Gaster allowed himself another second or two before smiling to himself and regaining his stoic composure before he returned to the lab and Dr. Alphys.  



End file.
